


Leaves in the Sun

by armyofbees



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fauns & Satyrs, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Nymphs & Dryads, but no arms are broken, evan falls out of a tree, implied thievery, satyr connor, the fluffiest fluff you have ever fluffed, too many for forever references, tree nymph evan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 22:07:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11472645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armyofbees/pseuds/armyofbees
Summary: Evan's taking care of his tree. Connor wants attention. Tag ensues.





	Leaves in the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, this is fluff. Beware ye who enter here, it'll rot your teeth.

Evan hummed tunelessly as he stepped out of his tree onto a high branch. A squirrel chattered at him, but Evan just flipped an acorn to it and it shut up. He ran his fingers along the twigs and leaves above him as he padded along the branch with effortless balance, checking in with his tree. Everything seemed healthy. He smiled quietly.

Once he reached the point where the wood began to narrow and bow, he stopped and sat down, dangling his legs over the edge. He leaned back, trusting his tree to support him, and stared up. Through the branches and leaves extending high above him, all he could see was sky, for forever.

The birds nesting near the top of his tree were taking their chicks out for their first flight lessons, hopping from branch to branch with their wings spread. Evan let his eyes fall closed and the sun shine on his face, his small smile stretching wider.

“Oi, dude!” someone yelled from below. Evan startled and lost his balance. He could feel his tree reaching out for him, trying to catch him, but he was falling. Down, down - he’d been so proud when his tree grew tall and strong under his care, but now he was regretting it - annnnd there was the last canopy, here came the ground -

Strong arms deftly caught him.

“Oof!’ complained the same voice, “Did you put on weight?”

Evan cracked one eye open from where he’d squinched them shut in terror. The first thing he registered was fluffy brown hair tangled up around a sun-darkened face, and two little black horns poking out of the rat’s nest. He blinked up at Connor in consternation until the satyr set him back on his feet.

“Thanks for the save, Connor,” he murmured, bashfully, once he regained his footing. He was at least 75% sincere. He was pretty sure.

“Ah, come on, don’t be like that!” Connor grumbled, following after Evan as he returned to his tree. He kicked dejectedly at the dirt with one hoof. “I just came to say hi, see if you wanted to hang out?” He glanced up with a grin. Evan caught the look out of the corner of his eye, and melted a little.

“All right, fine,” he mock-grumbled, and reached out for Connor’s hand. Connor did an excited little skip and a jump, goat legs kicking wildly, and fist-pumped.

“Yes! I’m getting invited up!” he cried, and then grabbed Evan’s hand like he was going to retract the offer. Evan just blushed a bit and stepped into his tree.

A moment later they stepped out together onto one of the lower, wider branches. Connor had pretty good balance, but he wasn’t as at home in the air as Evan - differences in species and natural habitat, Evan guessed.

“That is still such a headrush!” Connor cried, letting go of Evan’s hand to throw his hands up towards the sky. Evan rolled his eyes, but smiled at his friend’s antics. He plopped himself down on the branch and dangled his legs over the edge, checking in with his tree absently.

“Um,” said Connor plopping down next to him, joviality dampened for a moment, “Really, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Evan caught him gazing at him keenly, and hunched in on himself, blushing at the attention. He shook his head. After all, no matter how annoying he could be, Connor was still his friend.

He leaned into Connor’s side. “Nah, you’re fine. After all,” he threw a smile Connor’s way, and the satyr visibly brightened, “You probably saved me from a broken arm, so we’re all equal.”

The moment went on a bit too long and Evan began shifting uncomfortably under the attention. To escape, he leapt to his feet. “Come on!” he called, grabbing a higher branch and tugging himself up, “Last one to the top has to sneak into Alana’s tree for apples!”

“Hey!” Connor cried, suitably distracted, and clambered to his hooves. “Get back here, you sneaky nymph!”

Evan just laughed and hoisted himself higher. Connor cursed and followed after him. The sun shone down upon them as they scaled Evan’s tree, birds and squirrels scattering before them. They drew neck in neck as they neared the top, Connor getting competitive and attempting to sabotage Evan’s handholds, while Evan laughingly cheated by fading into his tree and reappearing farther up. Each time he did this was greeted with cheerful cursing and a renewed effort to catch him.

They burst through the canopy at the same time, and as they stared around at the endless, endless blue and green, all they could see was sky.

Evan shook his head, still laughing, and ran his fingers lovingly over the leaves. These were always the most vibrant and alive, right up against the sky, sun-kissed and rain-dappled. Next to him, Connor clung to a branch as he dissolved into giggles.

“Well,” he finally managed, breath coming in short gasps, “Guess we’ll be going together?”

Evan smiled fondly, happy and excited and calm all at once. “Alana won’t know what hit her.”

“Or if we’re lucky, she won’t even know we were there. I do  _ not _ want to sit through her ‘ownership is nine tenths of the law’ lecture again.”

Evan exchanged mischievous grins with him. “Connor, I do believe you are a bad influence on me,” he tilted his head back and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on his face for a moment, “Well then, let’s not get caught.”

And without any warning at all, he grabbed Connor’s hand and stepped into his tree. They stumbled out from the trunk, the forest loam soft beneath their toes - er, toes and hooves - and fell against each other. Evan was still laughing. Connor cuffed him on the side of the head, but he was chuckling too.

“Hey, warn a guy! Headrush, seriously.”

Evan just shook his head, then dropped Connor’s hand and took off running. Connor took off after him, confused.

“Those apples aren’t going to liberate themselves, you know!” he called back over his shoulder. Connor laughed and put on a burst of speed.

“Liberate! I like the way you think!”

Laughing, they disappeared into the green shadows of the forest. And the sun shone down, and the sky stretched on forever.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is armyofbees' beta again. Bees could never write this fluffy of fluff. This is why I'm not allowed to have no plot.


End file.
